Low level laser therapy (LLLT), also known as photobiomodulation, cold laser therapy, and laser biostimulation, is a medical and veterinary treatment, which uses low level lasers or light-emitting diodes to stimulate or inhibit cellular function. LLLT uses light sources such as lasers or LEDs to deliver light of certain wavelengths at certain intensities to affect tissue regeneration, inflammation, or pain. Existing deep tissue lasers today use heat generation to cause a non-selective action destroying non-specific tissue on contact.